Deux doubles personnalités
by Tisha fr
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux hommes qui veulent possedent une double personnalité,l'un se fait passer pur un ange alors que c'est un tyran et l'autre se veut être dur alors qu'en fait il est très sensible...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Un prince désespéré

**Chapitre** **I**: Une situation embarrasante

**Couple** : Sangoku x Végéta

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball Z et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Akira Toriyama

* * *

Il se sentait frustré,lui le prince Végéta, devoir se soumettre aux exigences de cet ,il se devai de résister,de se battre,de conserver son honneur...mais il n'y arrivait succombait toujours!Etant plongé dans ses pensées Végéta n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

"_Et bien Végéta,tu m'as l'air préoccupé?!"

Le prince sursauta et se retourna se mit à détailler cet homme qui était son bourreau,et ce depuis un petit bout de temps déjà;il était grand et très musclé.Rien qu'en e voyant on lui auraut donné le Bon Dieu sans confession tellement son visage était angélique,ce qui lui conférait un air notre homme savait très bien que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque,car le vrai Sangoku était un homme violent et cruel.

"_Il me semble t'avoir posé une question "mon prince"!"

Voyant que Sangoku se moquait de lui en l'appelant "mon prince" Végéta repondit séchement:

"_Que fais tu sur mon territoire Carot?

_Oh,mais c'est qu'il se rebelle le petit Végéta!Mais laisses moi te poser une tu avoir les moyens pour pouvoir te battre contre moi?!"

Ni une,ni deux, Végéta se précipita sur Sangoku pour lui assener un coup de poing,mais ce dernier bloqua aisement l'attaque et se tourna pour pouvoir plaquer Végéta contre le lui bloqua ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête puis le regardant droit dans les yeux,il lui dit d'une voie mielleuse:

"_N'essaye même pas de me frapper ou alors fais le bien car si jamais je me relève,je ne donne pas cher de ta vie!"

A ces mots Végéta se vexa;il s'en voulait d'être si faible,de salir le nom de som pè se sentait tellement honteux qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir le regard de il préféra baisser la tête.

Voyant sa réaction,Sangoku sourit,il glissa son index sous le menton de Végéta et lui fit relever la tête.S'en suivi un petit momoent où les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux,puis brutalement Sngoku déclara:

"_Tu es à moi princesse,tu es à moi et à personne d'autre!Même pas à ta femme Bulma!"

En entendant cela Végéta ouvrit la bouche pour protester,mais une langue s'y glissa langue était chaude,elle donnait des coups rapides et le vouloir,Végéta répondit à dernier se sentait supérieur grace à cet échange alors que notre homme se sentait humilié,utilisé.

Sangoku stoppa brutalement leur baiser et déclara:

"_Bon, princesse c'est pas que je mennuie mais je dois y aller car ma femme m'attend!"

Végéta était trop choqué parl'arret brutal de leur échange pour ré observait son bourreau franchir le pas de sa porte de chambre quand ce dernier dit sans se retourner:

"_N'oublies pas Végéta,tu dois venir demain soir....."


	2. Chapter 2

--- c-18 : merçi beaucoup et bisous

--- heilheim : Ahhh désolée je sais que j'ai abusé,je vais essayer de me rattrapée!Je suis pardonnée?!Ah je te jure mais que fait ma beta??!! Lol,non y a pas de soucis ça sera arrangé pour ce !!Bisous

* * *

**Titre** : Un prince désespéré

**Chapitre** **I****I**: Un prince perturbé.

**Couple** : Sangoku x Végéta

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball Z et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Akira Toriyama

* * *

(Juste pour info mais je pense que tout le monde le sais les pensées des personnages seront en italique,bisous à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture)

Une fois Sangoku sortit,Végéta se laissa tomber au sol en se rememorrant les paroles de son bourreau "Viens chez moi demain soir".Végéta commença par paniquer.A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient c'était chez lui ou dans la salle du temps mais jamais chez d'un coup il lui revint en tête la légende de Oob;c'était il y a quelques années et Sangoku aimait déjà posséder toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait,et le premier,le vrai fut le lendemain de sa nuit passée avec Sangoku chez lui,il n'était plus le mê fit depression sur depression jusqu'à se plus pendant les quelques jours qui suivèrent sa mort personne ne vit réapparut un jour et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Depuis Goku n'invita plus personne chez lui,tous aussi avait peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver si jamais ils devaient aller chez lui.Déjà que Sangoku était violent alors ils ne préféraient pas imaginer ce qu'avait pu subir Oob.

Une fois de plus notre prince retomba dans ses pensées,"_Pourquoi moi,et pourquoi maintenant?!"_ Malgré un sentiment d'insécurité,Végéta se sentait flatté,car tout le monde disait que Oob était "spécial" pour Sangoku.Végéta ne put continuer ses reflexions car Bulma vint l'interrompre en lui disant :

" Végéta, Sangoku m'a dit que vous devez vous entrainer chez lui demain donc Chi-Chi viendra dormir ici avec les enfants."

Le prince ne put réprimer un frisson et penser "_Ainsi Carot est sérieux,il ne veut rien laisser au hasard et veut tout bien nous verrons ça demain!"_. Sur ce il répondit à sa femme:

" Oui,qu'il en soit ainsi" en sortant de sa chambre,et donc ne vit pas l'expression choquée de sa femme devant son regard et son expression lendemain notre homme s'était préparé aussi bien mentalement que fois Chi-Chi et ses enfants arrivés chez lui,il décida d'aller chez Sangoku d'un pas assuré.Cependant,plus la maison de Goku était proche et plus Végéta se sentait dé n'est qu'à demi surpris qu'il trouva Sangoku en train de s'entraîner en arrivant devant chez quelle importance pouvait représenter un entraînemant,le prince décida de s'installer sur un petit rocher non lon de Sangoku et d'attendre que ce dernier finisse de s'entraîner.

"Oh,...voyez comme je suis surpris,je m'attendais pas à autant de coprehension de ta part Vegéta." dit sachant s'il fallait prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte Végéta préféra se en finissant de s'étirer,Sangoku observait _"C'est vrai qu'il est petit,et ce regard...en fait tout chez lui me fait penser à Oob,sauf son maudit caractère,mais après tout c'est un saiyen, et prince de surcroit."_. Une fois étiré, il s'approcha tout doucement de Végé passa tendrement sa main sur la joue du prince,puis lui releva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux,mais un peu apeuré et timide Végéta détourna le cette réaction tout à fait adorable,Goku se pencha et captura les lèvres du plus petit, sans avoir à demander ni forcer,Végéta ouvrit ses lèvres pour que Sangoku y ait un accès total. _"Charmante réaction" _pensa ôt il alla chercher la langue du prince pour un baiser violent,sauvage qui reflétait le desir de ces deux êtres de pouvoir se mêler l'un à l'autre,d'éprouver une sensation crier gare,Goku rompit le baiser et dit à Végéta d'une voix basse et chargée de desir :

"Viens,maintenant rentrons à l'intérieur!!!"


End file.
